My life as Kairi Anne Hikari
by PrincessKairiHikari
Summary: This story is about Me, Rachel, and my friends traveling the worlds to try to meet up with Sora and co. Everyone is saying that I am Kairi. My friend Britt is the real Cinderella. Riku is evil, but he is not taken over by darkness. More summary inside sto
1. The Beggining

Chapter 1

* * *

Summary: This is a story about the organization trying to kidnap me, because they believe that I am Kairi. Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are out looking for me to save me. I am living on Earth duh! In the story I am Rachel. Riku is the prince of darkness and has teamed up with the Organization and Malificent, but he is so powerful that he is in charge of them. Riku wants me for a reason tht no one knows. I have to travel the worlds with Namine, so I can meet back up with Sora. Not many people know that I have a secret power, not even I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own any characters in this except for my characters. Also some of the new worlds I do own. I don't own Enchanted. I don't own Square Enix, or any of their characters. I don't own any places that I didn't come up with.

Hi, I am Rachel. I am 14 years old, and I go to Saint Monica's Catholic High School. I love princesses, especially Disney princesses. I have a good bond with most animals.

They love me! My personality is the personality of a princess, except I am not usually a damsel in destress. I do get attitudes easily though. I am a huge fan of Disney, in fact I

go to Disney World every summer for ten days. I am a huge fan of kingdom hearts. I have light brown hair with hints of auburn that falls to my mid back, I have an hour glass

figure, I have soft warm snow skin, and I have golden chocolate brown eyes. I woke up to the sound of my ipod playing the song 'Sanctuary' by Utada HIkaru. I was a little

sad, it was Sunday, scool was tommorow. Even though it's the week of Thanksgiving I still have to go to school. It's very sad. But, on a brighter note I do get to see all of my

friends. I got dressed in a knee length pink skirt, and a long sleeved pink top with the words princess on it. I put on pink make up, and ran upfront to see that I was the only one

in the house awake besides my shih tzu dog, Toby. I logged onto the computer and went on to check my mail. When I found out that no one e-mailed me, I checked my

grades. "Good." I sighed once I saw that they were all good. "Rachel!" I heard my mom yell from my room. I ran back to my room. I have a canopy bed in the middle of the

room, and of to the right of the room is my drawers where some of my clothes are and off to the left is my brown woood desk, and then to the front of the room is my big

mirror, and then my big shoe bins, and to the back of the room are my big library shelves full of many books. My mom was standing next to the drawers which had a tv on top

of them. She has chocolate brown hair that falls to her waist, and she has an hour glass figure also. She has brown eyes like me. She has fair white skin. "This room needs to be

cleaned now!" she yelled. "Alright!" I sighed. She left the room and I closed the door behind her. "I guess we have tons of work to do." I sighed looking at the big mess my

room was. I pulled out my big pink princess dress. (It looks like Glinda from the wizard of Oz's and Gisele's from Enchanted except it is pink.) I put it on, and put my hair up in

a pony tail. I opened my small window and made a whistling noise. In no time there were squirels, possums, pigeons, racoons, and mice in the room. "All right guys. We have to

make the room spick and span!" I exclaimed. I turned the song to the Song Once Upon A Dream fromSleeping Beauty. I sang along as I started to pick up the toys that were

scattered in the room. The birds made up the bed, while the mice got rid of the spiders and little pieces of trash, while the squirels cleaned up the shirts with the possums, and

the racoons put things back where they went and cleaned up the pants and skirts. The birds also hung the jackets up on the coat hanger. In no time we were done. I went into

the kitchen up front and got many items of food for them to eat and take back with them. I put the food outside and the animals left. I closed the window behind them. I took

off my dress and put on my regular clothes. "That was fun!" I exclaimed sitting on my bed. "Oh! One more touch!" I exclaimed as I ran to get my bath and body perfume and

sprayed the room. I smiled at my work and my friends' work. I went back up front to play dance dance revolution for a little while. I started to feel strange, so I went back to

my room. "Um, hi Rachel." a girl's shy voice greeted behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair, a white dress, an hour glass figure, and blue eyes. "Namine!" I

exclaimed. "Yeah, that's me." she giggled with a wave. "Not to be rude, but what are _you _doing in _my_ room?" I asked with a raised eybrow. "Um, I'll explain. But we need to

talk. We might want to sit down. his might take a while." she answered with a sigh. We took a seat on my bed. "Well, Rachel, don't freak out. But, you are Kairi. I am here

because I need to tell you that. Not to mention that I am part of you. I don't know what is going on with everyone else, but I can sense something evil approaching...fast."

she worriedly said. "I see. But, you don't know who it is. Or what it is. Hm, well what should I do?" I asked. "Um, one thing is for sure. You know your friend, Britt?" she

asked. "Yeah. You mean Cinderella?" I asked. "Yeah! She ...really is Cinderella. You will need her. She will be of great help, and we need to keep her safe too." Namine

answered. I had a look on my face that said 'are you really telling the truth?'. "All right. I'll call her." I sighed. I picked up my pink slvr cell phone. I dialled Britt's number.

"Hello?" Britt asked. "Hi Britt!" I exclaimed. "Hi Rachel!" she exclaimed obviously excited to hear my voice. Brittany, or Britt, is one of my best friends. She is like a sister to

me. We are really close, we have known each other since birth. We love Disney and we go there every weekend together. We especially love all princesses. She is so much

like Cinderella, she practically looks like her. She acts a little different though. She loves to hang out with me. "Um, Britt, I need you to come over as soon as possible, but hurry

please." I shyly said. "Is everything ok?" she worriedly asked. "I'll explain once you come over." I quickly said. "Alright, I am coming over now." she said hanging up. In no time

the doorbell rang. I went to answer it. I opened the door and saw Britt. She had her hair into a neat bun. She was wearing a blue knee-length dress."Come on in!" I exclaimed.

She walked in and I closed the door behind her. I took her into my room. She had her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open once she saw Namine. "Um, why is she

here?" Britt asked pointing a narrow finger at Namine. "Um, Britt. This is Namine. Namine this is Britt." I introduced. "Hello Britt." Namine said with a small bow. "Hi Namine.

So, is this the urgent problem?" Britt asked. "Only a part of it. I quickly answered. Once we filled Britt in, she was so amazed. "Wait a minute. So, let me get this straight. I am

Princess Cinderella, the real one?" she asked. "Yes." I sighed. "And you are Kairi?" she asked. "Yes." I sighed. "And we are in danger?" she asked more worried. "Yes." I

sighed more annoyed. "Girls, we need to leave. Now!" Namine suddenly exclaimed. "Are they here?" Britt and I asked in unison. "Yes." a man's voice boomed through the room. "Hello girls." a woman's voice exclaimed. "Who are you?" I demanded. "You are about to see." the man's voice said. Soon we saw a big porta of darkness. The kind the organization used. When it died down, I saw...

Ooooohh! Cliffy! Review!


	2. On the Run

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix, or Disney. I do own my characters. And my worlds.

Britt: On with the story!

Namine: And rember to read and review!

Chapter 2

* * *

I saw Marluxia and Larxene. "What are _you two _doing _here?_" I codly asked glaring at them. "We are here to accompany you to Castle Oblivion." Larxene laughed. "We aren't 

going!" Britt exclaimed. "And why do you want me anyways?" I asked. "We know you are Kairi." Marluxia replied with a sneer. "Yeah, Namine is going to be wherever Kairi

is." Larxne added as her kunai appeared in her hands. _Shit!_ "So, want to come pleasantly? Or should we force you to?" Larxene asked flashing a wicked grin. "Britt, Rachel.

Go to the closet now!" Namine yelled. Britt and I ran to the closet in my room to see a small white portal. We could go through if we crawled. "Protega!" Namine exclaimed.

Britt and I escaped through the portal as Namine took her chances and ran in quickly behind us. We ended up in a new world. I looked around and found myself. Everything

was 2D. I was wearing a long flowing pink dress with puffs that were white for sleeves. My hair was red and was put up in a fancy style. I was wearing a silver crown with white

diamonds and a silver necklace. Namine was wearing a long flowing yellow dress, and no sleeves. She did have a white shawl. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a

silver crown with gold gems. She was wearing a gold necklace. Britt had her hair in a bun with pieces of hair that fell down to the sides of her face. She was wearing a long

flowing blue dress with puffs on it and cinderella sleeves. She was wearing a black hairband with two diamonds on the sides. She was wearing a blue crystal necklace. "Where

are we Namine?" I asked. "I don't know. Anyway from now you two will be known as Cinderella and Kairi." Namine answered. "Well, let's go find out where we are." I

suggested. "Sure." Britt agreed. We started to walk around seeing all the nature around us. "Oh forget walking!" I exclaimed. I whistled and thre brown horses came up to us. I

pet all three of them as they kneeled in front of me. "Please take us to someone who knows this area." I asked. We got on them as we rode through the forest. "Special

Connections?" Britt asked. "Yes, you could say that." I giggled. We finally came to a small house. We got off the horses and walked up to the door. I knocked on the wooden

door. "Who is it?" a girl's voice sang. "Princess Kairi, Princess Namine, and Princess Brittany." I answered. The door was quickly opened and there stood a girl with warm skin,

blue eyes, orange hair, and a nice smile. She was wearing a pink gown dress. "Oh, hello. I am Princess Giselle. It is a pleasure to meet you." she said motioning for us to come

in. We did come in to the small house. It looked like the kind of house you would see in a movie like Snow White, but different. "It's nice to meet you too." I said with a smile

sitting down on a small wood stool. "What brings you three here?" Giselle asked. "Well, we are running away from some dangerous people." Namine answered. "Oh my! Are

they evil stepsisters? Or an evil queen? Or maybe even a pirate?" she gasped. "No, none of the above. They aren't anything like that. They are much more evil. One has blonde

hair, she is a girl. The other one is a guy with pink hair. They both wear black cloaks." Britt said. "Oh! A man with silver hair stopped by earlier. He had green eyes, a strong

build, and a long black coat and cloak. He wanted me to give this to you, Kairi." Giselle exclaimed handing me a black envelope with 'Kairi' in cursive written in white on the

front of the envelope. I opened it, and unfolded the white piece of paper.

'Dear my beloved Kairi,

I am watching you. Soon, I will come to bring you to my castle of darkness and make love with you. In case you are wondering, yes I do have other plans. But, I can't tell you them. I am sorry to say that you won't be seing Sora for a while. You will be mine and only mine. Sora doesn't deserve you. Don't worry about him. I suggest you come to the meadow now. If you don't I can always send the heartless to get you. It is time to decide who is more important. Don't worry, I will help you decide. See you soon my love.

Forever yours,

Riku

I looked at the letter in horror. I dropped the letter and only had one thought in mind. _Gotta get to Sora._ "What was it?" Britt asked. "Girls, we need to find Sora. Now." I said

shaking horribly out of shock. "Kairi... tell me what happened." Namine said with a frown. I just let the tears come out and hugged Namine. I heard Britt pick up the note.

"There, there." Namine cooed rubbing my back. "Namine! It's horrible!" Britt shrieked. "What is it?" Namine asked. "You had better see for yourself." Britt answered with a

cracked voice. Namine stopped hugging me as she took the note in her hands. She had her eyebrows raised in concentration. Her face went paler by the second. "He won't do

this!" Namine yelled. "I'm really worried Namine. We need to find Sora and tell him. Now!" I exclaimed worried. "She is right." Britt agreed. "Namine, can't you open up a

portal?" I asked. "I can, but we don't know where Sora is." Namine sighed. "What if we go to Radiant Garden? That might help." Britt suggested. "We can, but what if that is

Riku's base?" Namine sighed again. "Well, it won't hurt to try." I said. "Yeah, anything would be better than being on this world, since Riku is here." Britt agreed. "Alright."

Namine said as a white portal appeared. "Sorry for leaving so soon Giselle." Britt apologized. "Yeah, but we will come back!" I exclaimed. "It was nice meeting you." Namine

exclaimed. "It was great meeting all of you. Good luck on your journey!" Giselle said with a smile. "Thank you!" exclaimed as we all went through the portal.

Meanwhile ???'s Pov

I watched as the three girls went through the portal through my computer screen. "They won't get far in telling Sora. If they can even reach him before we reach them, that is." I

laughed. "Sir, they are going to Radiant Garden." a voice behind me said. "Good. Get my cloak and coat ready. Bring them here." I commented. "Yes sir, as you wish." the

voice said. "Well, this should be fun! Let's see where the boy is." I laughed. I turned to a different screen. It showed a brown spiky haired boy, a duck, and a dog. They were

in Ansem's library talking to a brown haired man, and a blonde spiky haired man. "So, they are at Radiant Garden too. I can kill two birds with one stone." I said grinnigng

darkly. "Sir, your cloak and coat." the voice said from behind me. "Thanks." I said. "Tell the blonde organization member and the pink organization member to go to Radiant

Garden and wait for my command." I ordered. "Yes, sire." the voice said. "Time to go." I laughed.


	3. A confrontation with Riku

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Square Enix, or Kingdom Hearts I or two!

I do own my characters and worlds!

Read and Review!

Chapter 3

* * *

When we stepped out of the portal, we were at Radiant Garden. We were still wearing our outfits from before, but we were back to 3d. It didn't look like anything was wrong. 

So, it couldn't be Riku's base! We were currently standing next to the ice cream shop. "See! It isn't Riku's base!" Britt exclaimed. "Yes. I can see, but I do ave god news."

Namine commented with a smile. "What is it?" I asked. "Sora is here!" Namine exclaimed. "How do you know?" Britt asked. "I can sense Roxas!" Namine exclaimed. "Great!" I

squealed. "Um, where do we start looking?" I asked. "Let's start with Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and the gang!" Namine exclaimed. "Good idea." I complimented. We quickly came

to the headquarters. We knocked on the door and Yuffie answered. "Kairi! Namine! Cinderella!" Yuffie exclaimed hugging us. "it's good to see you too Yuffie!" I laughed. "Can

we come in?" Britt asked. "Of course! My bad." Yuffie laughed as she stopped hugging us. We went iside and saw Aerith, Cid, and thre small people. "Your highnesses!" Aerith

exclaimed quickly bowing. "Aerith, no need to bow." I laughed. "It's great to see you girls!" Cid exclaimed giving us high fives. "Good to see you too Cid." Britt exclaimed. "Hi!

I'm Rikku!" the small blode girl pixie exclaimed. "Sora has told us all about you. I am Yuna!" the small brown haired girl exclaimed. "Hey. I am Paine." the grey haired small girl

greeted. "Hello. it's nice to meet you all." Namine greeted. "So, what brings you here?" Cid asked. "Well, this. We need to find Sora." I answered handing Cid the letter. He

read it. "Jeez." Cid commented and passed it to Aerith. She read it. "Oh no!" she exclaimed handing it to Yuffie. She read it. "Shoot!" Yuffie exclaimed passing it to the small

girls. "This is horrible!" Yuna commented. "Not good." Paine muttered. "I know!" I exclaimed. Suddenly there was a bright red flash going on and an alarm went off. "What's

going on?" I asked. "Let me see!" Cid yelled going to the screen. I heard him typing a few keys, and a screen came up. It showed Sora, Cloud, and Leon fighting Marluxia and

Larxene, who were winning. "Damn!" Cid angrily yelled."Yuffie! Aerith! Go help the boys! They need help, or else!" Cid furiously yelled. "We're on it!" Yuffie exclaimed as she

ran out the building. "C'mon girls!" Aerith exclaimed to the small girls as they ran out. "What do we do?" I asked. "Go find Tifa. We need her." Cid commanded. "Yes sir!"

Namine, Britt, and I exclaimed as we giggled. We went out of the house. "So, which way to Tifa's?" Namine asked. "Um, let's go back to the ice cream shop. She'll be near

there." I answered. We started to walk over there. After a while, we were covered in darkness. I couldn't see anything. "Britt?" I called. "I am over here-" Britt was answering

when she screamed. "Britt!" I exclaimed. "Kairi!" Naminen also screamed. "Namine!" I yelled. I heard footsteps around me. "Who's there?!" I furiously yelled turning around.

"Relax Kai." a familiar voice. "Sora?" I hopefully asked. "No. I am not Sora." the voice answered. "I also know that you got my letter." the voice said again as I heard the person

walking to the right. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt my face go cold. "Riku." I said with a cracked voice. "Correct. It's time to go Kairi." Riku confirmed. "No, Riku.

Please don't make me do this!" I yelled turning to my left. "I'm sorry Kai. I know you might be mad at me for taking you, but you'll enjoy it." Riku said once again. I felt two

strong cold arms embrace me. I tried to struggle, but it was no use. Riku was too powerful. I felt the tears come up again. "Don't cry Kairi." he cooed. I felt him strt to caress my

breasts. "No...Riku...this isn't...fair...to Sora." I moaned. "I don't care about Sora right now. I care about you." he whispered nibbling on my ear. All I

could do was pray that Sora was coming.

* * *

Read and Review! Sorry it was so short. 


End file.
